


Fili and Kili- To be little again

by MateaHefler



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Baby Fíli, Baby Kíli, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Fili and Kili turned into children, Gen, Thorin Is an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateaHefler/pseuds/MateaHefler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Middle Earth was a place full of magic and wonders. Everyone knew that, even the bugs hiding under rocks. Sometimes, somehow, strange things happened. Like someone becoming a child again. It happened at the strangest of times and to different people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fili and Kili- To be little again

Middle Earth was a place full of magic and wonders. Everyone knew that, even the bugs hiding under rocks. Sometimes, somehow, strange things happened. Like someone becoming a child again. It happened at the strangest of times and to different people.

 

That's how Thorin Oakenshield's company was stuck with two wild children. One child had long, blond hair, the other dark brown. Those children were Fili and Kili, nephews of the King Under the Mountain.

 

And they were causing mischief left, right and center.

 

Thorin was half way to puling his beard and hair out, Balin was close to taking a rock and clobbering the terrible duo. No one, not even Gandalf, knew what to do or how to turn them back into their “grown up” selves.

 

Bilba Baggins found it all amusing, even if the dwarves did not. She observed the dwarves chasing the children with a smirk upon her face and a pipe in her hand.

 

TH

 

By the third day, Thorin was ready to turn them back from whence they came and leave the snotty brats with Dis. He did not understand how, but Dis was the only one who could control the monsters. He was desperate and at the end of his strength. Gandalf was hiding away from the two dwarflings (his beard and hat were in danger far too many times), Nori was cackling from somewhere safe (no matter how much Thorin tried, he could not find the thief when it was his turn to guard the children) and Oin was suddenly blind and deaf.

 

Then Thorin heard a new sound. He followed the melodic voice to the second row of trees and stopped, staring in wonder.

 

Bilba was playing with his nephews, teaching them how to make flower crowns and wreaths. The three were sitting on the forest floor, Fili and Kili giggling when Bilba poked them with her slim fingers or tweaked their little noses.

 

The sight was pretty amazing, Thorin had to admit. It was also defeating- how could a frail hobbit woman calm down two wild dwarf children when dwarves themselves could not?

 

TH

 

Kili and Fili simply refused to sleep, despite how tired they were. Thorin was at the verge of tears when his blue eyes caught sight of Bilba Baggins. A slow smirk formed on his face before he whispered in his nephews' ears.

 

Fili and Kili gave their (poor, exhausted, desperate) Uncle blinding smiles and crawled away to the Hobbit. Thorin watched Bilba grin and gather the two in her arms, talking to them. Thorin closed his blue eyes and let sleep take him under.

 

TH

 

Bilba was telling stories to Fili and Kili as they lay down, each on one side of her. Her voice was soothing, calm and the dwarves were slowly falling asleep. When they fell into deep sleep, Bilba pressed a kiss to each of their small heads before closing her green eyes, smiling.

 

TH

 

Bilba woke up, feeling smothered and too hot. She opened her eyes blearily and tried to move only to discover that she couldn't.

 

She was trapped. Two large dwarves were holding her like a favorite toy.

 

Bilba hissed their names, blushing in frustration, wriggling in their hold. She could hear people snickering and commenting on her position, but none of them offered to help.

 

And so, Bilba was left to suffer until the terrible duo woke up.

 

 

 


End file.
